lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
PWA Magazine is proud to present An Interview with Wevv Mang
PWA Magazine is proud to present An Interview with Wevv Mang was an e-wrestling trash talking promo written by Wevv Mang in January 2006. It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo PWA Magazine is proud to present An Interview with Wevv Mang, Co-Owner. '''Larry: Hello folks! Larry here with another exclusive interview, and let me tell you folks, we’re bringing in the big guns! With us today, he is not only a former World Television Title holder, not only is he a former World Tag Team Title holder, he is currently a co-owner of this very company! It gives me great pleasure to introduce, Wevv Mang, the Man With The Plan! Wevv: Thank you. It’s a pleasure to be here as well Larry. Larry: I’d like to thank you for taking the time to stop by and answer our questions Wevv. Wevv: Well, anything to help out the organization. After all, if I were to appear on one of our many, many syndicated talk shows, well, how could you top that? But I felt our magazine could use some real star power. Larry: Um, thanks Wevv. Let’s get right to the questions, and I think the biggest, is this sudden change in attitude. You profess to have changed your ways, yet no one seems to be buying it, especially your partner and co-owner Villiano and Schizophrenia General Manager Lou. My question to you then, is this change for real, or just another scheme? Wevv: Larry, I know that question was forced upon you, but honesty, is it really so impossible for a man to change? Larry: Well, under the right circumstance, I would say no, a man can change, but this is you Wevv. You’ve made a career out of playing mind games. That doesn’t really lend an aura of trust you know. Wevv: Point well taken Larry. I haven’t really been forthcoming about this epiphany if you will, because I really can’t put it into words. Larry: WHAT? YOU can’t put something into words?!? Wevv: How droll. Maybe if I go over the circumstances that led to my journey of self-discovery, which may help. Leading up to my Iron Man match with Sick Fixx at “All Costs”, I had been thinking heavily about how things could have gone so wrong. How could Red Dragon have betrayed me? Where was this rage inside Sick Fixx coming from? Was it them? Or was it me? Didn’t they see what was on the line? No matter how hard I tried to get them to explain it to them, it went in one ear and out the other. Then, during the match with Sick Fixx, I can admit it now, he almost had me. He was that close. But, it’s not in my nature to give up. I hung on. I won. I looked into his eyes, and didn’t see defeat. I saw pride. I saw an eagerness. I saw a hunger. I saw a Winner. I gave him a chance when no one else would, and he took it. But he didn’t become what I wanted him to become. He became his own person. I thought I had to make him respect me, but instead, he earned mine. Larry: Was that why you raised his hand at the end of the match? Wevv: It was. I won the match, but Fixx won the war. Hindsight is a great thing. Larry: Speaking of Red Dragon and Sick Fixx, they were part of your stable, the Wild Cards. Do you still speak with them? Wevv: Unfortunately no. My duties as owner, such as they let me perform them, prevent me from socializing as much as I would like. Larry: Before you became partners with Villiano, you said some choice things about him. It made you partnership with Vil all the more puzzling. Can you explain it? Wevv: Larry, I’m not going to beat around the bush. I said some downright evil things about V. I stood by them then, and I stand by them now. Larry: I thought you and Villiano are pals now? Wevv: Allow me to explain Larry. Knowing V like I do now, I know it was nothing he didn’t call himself in private. I just said them in public, which may not have been the wisest forum, but it did provide a wake up call to him. He never should have let the company slip from his grasp. But he did. He put every single wrestler’s career in jeopardy. When the Illuminati ran things, we were merely playthings to them. I, for one, took exception. But unlike my fellow wrestlers, I took a stand. I spoke out. And I placed the blame for our situation not on the shoulders of the selfish, childish, delusional Illuminati, but on the one man who was truly responsible. Villiano. Larry: Villiano was responsible for letting the Illuminati take over the PWA? Wevv: He was. Oh sure, he was tricked by He Who Shall Not Be Named. But to place himself in that situation to begin with? That was inexcusable! I am not some bauble to be gambled with for the amusement of others! So, as I said, I spoke out. And V stepped up. He took back control of the company. He did. Oh, he had help, heh, heh, heh, trust me, he had help. Larry: It was a one on one match against Ham. There was no one else there. Wevv: Oh, not in the ring. But there was pressure on the Illuminati. From the locker room. From the office. From all sides. You just couldn’t see it. Once the rest of the boys saw me, leading the charge, well, they found some courage of their own. The rest is history. Larry: Yes, history. As told by you. But how did you come to be partners with Villiano, after all those things you said, and then there was the Owners Cup, where you actually faced Villiano- Wevv: And beat him. For two million dollars. Yes, that paved the way for our partnership. You see, Dragon’s Uncle had stolen quite a large sum of funds from the PWA coffers- Larry: Sorry to interrupt, but I think our readers would like to know how you came to partner up with Villiano. Wevv: You have to remember, it was a treacherous time. No one knew who they could trust. I can’t imagine how hard it was for him to pick up the phone and dial my number, knowing he was going to have to ask me for help. But he did. And I said yes. How could I not? As time went by, the more I grew to appreciate the strength that call took, the amount of trust V placed in me. The respect he showed me. Oh, he used very colorful language, never doubt, but behind his words was a desperate man looking for help. Asking me to trust him as much as he was willing to trust me. That really struck me. It still does. When I walk into the PWA office and see all those faces, counting on me. When I walk out into the arena and hear the fans, they show me respect. They support me. That’s a precious gift, and one not easy to obtain. Larry: Speaking of the fans, you also had some rather unkind words for them. Wevv: I did, didn’t I? I have to admit, taunting the fans was a lot of fun. But I’m having just as much fun now. You see Larry, even after all the awful things I’ve said and done, the fans still supported me. When I said I was a champion, they cheered me. They could feel it. And they responded. Back then, I was trying to show them what I was about. Now, I have to live up to that respect. I have to prove to them, that by backing me, I am worthy. That I will do everything in my power to fulfill their expectations. As an owner, that I have their best interest in mind. That it’s all for them. Larry: As an owner, how does one go about doing that? Wevv: By giving the fans the level of competition they demand. To do that, you have to give the wrestlers opportunities. Which Louis, V and myself, have done. Why, just look at the show from Wisconsin! We had several teams all competing for Tag Team Gold! It was the opportunity of a lifetime! Larry: A match you and Villiano lost- Wevv: Yes, we lost. It wasn’t our night. But tomorrow? Ah, tomorrow brings another opportunity! If not tomorrow, well, then the day after that. That is what Schizo is about. Giving those the opportunities they want, all they have to do is work for them. Larry: Well, maybe not at “Annihilation”, but perhaps after that. Speaking of “Annihilation”, you’ll be facing Ham, a man you seem to have a problem with. Wevv: Yes, Samuel. I do indeed have a problem with that man. But I’m sure your editor will thank me, if I refrain from going into depths, the problems I have with that man. Larry: Well, I’m sure our readers would appreciate- Wevv: Another time perhaps. After Annihilation maybe. Larry: Well then, let’s just wrap this up then. There’s still so many questions to ask. No one really knows anything about your past. Wevv: Well, that can easily be remedied! Simply stop by your local bookstore and pick up my autobiography! Wevv Mang, I Have A Plan! Larry:'''I was wondering when you were going to plug that. It’s out in stores now? '''Wevv: Soon Larry. Larry: Well, can you tell us a bit of what the book says? Like, how you became a wrestler, and who you trained under? Wevv: The book has more than just that. But I’ll be happy to share some of it. I began my training in Japan, under the guidance of Kenta Kobashi. A hard man, yet a true mentor. He taught me the ropes. I made my debut under a mask as the European Conqueror. That was in 1995. I also worked the front office, handling financial matter and international promotions. When I left Japan, Kenta told me about a man he knew, that could show me a different path, since the one he tried to show me didn’t seem to be a good fit for me. So, when I returned to the States in 2002, I picked up my training under Ray Traylor, also known as the Big Bossman. That guy was a hoot. He taught me all about how to get into my opponents heads, and some of my more, shall we say, questionable moves. I owe a lot to both Kenta and Ray. Larry: From what little we’ve gathered about your life before wrestling, you had something to do with the entertainment business? Wevv: Yes, you see Larry, I was a very bright and talented child. I graduated high school at 15. I graduated from Yale in ’91. I made my first million that prior year, promoting and running concerts across the country. I could have graduated Yale in ’89, but work was too much fun. I was young, and as the kids say, loaded. I have been a rock aficionado since my teen years, and with my business savvy, I put the two together and had some fun. Actually, it was during a tour in Japan that I decided to become a wrestler, but, ah, that’s a story you’ll have to buy the book to find out. I’ll just throw this tidbit out there. I was working with Yngwie Malmsteen, one of the greatest guitar players ever, and we were late for a show. Our wallets had been stolen and to get to the show on time, I had to use creative means. One of those means involved recruiting strong men from a wrestling dojo. To find out the rest, buy the book! Larry: One last question. What’s the deal with Mr. Wang? Wevv: I don’t understand you. Larry: Well, is he mute? Did you have his tongue cut out? How come he never talks? Wevv: Well, Larry, Mr. Wang can speak, and does indeed have his tongue, and no other type of defect that would prevent him from speaking. But you see Larry, when Mr. Wang came into my employment, which is another story you can read in the book, the circumstances surrounding that event prompted Mr. Wang to take a vow of honor. His loyalty is such that he chooses to never speak in public, in the event that my enemies may gain some slight advantage from a careless slip of the tongue. And I believe that’s enough for today. Larry, it’s been a pleasure. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. Larry: Thank YOU Wevv for stopping by and sharing your thoughts. Wevv Mang, I Have A Plan will be available soon in all bookstores. You can catch Wevv and Villiano in action on Schizophrenia, every Monday night on The Ocho, ESPN 8, 9 PM eastern Time! See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang